Rosario May Cry
by E. Wojo
Summary: The teenage sons of Sparda are going to a new school where hopefully they will fit in and meet new friends. As well as get into fights with monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Rosario + Vampire or Devil May Cry

Rosario May Cry

Prologue

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the young men who were walking through this scenery in a school uniform.

The young men were 16 and wearing the standard academy clothing. However, one was wearing a blue jacket and one was wearing a red jacket. Both had silver hair and eyes. Each also had a long object wrapped in a cloth. The man in red turned to the man in blue and asked "How much longer till we've reached this Yokai Academy Vergil?" The man in blue Vergil said "For the tenth time I don't know Dante so stop asking me that. This is all your fault you know. You had to start a riot at our last school." "Well if that guy hadn't made a comment about Mom..." Dante had started to say when suddenly..."Watch out!" he heard and he turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle. Dante was unable to move out of the way.

CRASH!

"Itai…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw the young man who looked like he had a permanent smile on his face. "Gomen." The young man remained silent. "Is something wrong?" "I'm in Heaven." Dante said in English as he took in the girl's looks. She had lovely pink hair and green eyes . She looked confused at what Dante said when Vergil spoke to her in Japanese. "You must excuse my brother miss he forgets that we're not in America anymore." Dante glared at his brother and then noticed the girl's face close to his. "You smell nice," she said huskily as leaned in to…bite him on the neck!

"Ow." Dante lazily said as the girl bit his neck and then removed herself from him. "Gomen. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up and said, "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's your name?" "The idiot on the ground is Dante and I'm his twin Vergil. Vergil said as Dante still glaring stood up walked over to his brother. "I can introduce myself asshole." Dante said as he poked Vergil in the chest.

Dante then turned to Moka. "You must excuse my brother he forgets he's not supposed to be an asshole." he said. He then noticed Moka's uniform. "Are you…going to Yokai Academy too?" he asked slowly. "Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you two new students there too?" Both of them nodded. "That's great!" Moka cheered. "Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself." Dante smirked and said "Sure. I'll be your friend. Vergil might need a little persuasion." Dante then noticed Moka was a little down. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I guess you know I'm a vampire already," Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

Vergil walked up to her and said "You're not our first vampire but I'm sure we'll like you just as much as we like her." Dante wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said "You're much prettier than 'Aunty Nevan anyway." "Aunty Nevan?" Moka asked as if she was trying to place the name. "Yeah she's an old friend of our parents well more Pops friend than Moms." Moka blinked at before she smiled brightly. She then hugged Dante's arm making the young man blush as they walked toward the school leaving Vergil to ponder what other crazy things were going to happen at Yokai Academy.

Here's my next fic. It came to me today and I decided to put it to paper.

Also the next chapter of Kamen Rider Kyuubi will be out tomorrow.

Other story ideas I want to put past you.

Kamen Rider Kiva/Negima

Timeline Kiva a couple of years after series/Negima Book 3

Wataru Kurenai takes a job teaching music at Mahora Academy. When he arrives he gets involved with the craziness that surrounds Negi Springfield.

Kamen Rider Blade/Kamen Rider Kiva

Timeline Blade years after series(Missing Ace not happened)/Kiva middle of season

The Fangire Rook during one of his Time Plays attacks the wrong person...Hajime Aikawa aka Kamen Rider Chalice aka The Black Joker Undead. After a attack by fangires B.O.A.R.D. involves themselves in fighting the fangires which brings back not only Chalice but Garren and Leangle as well.

There you go enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Rosario + Vampire or Devil May Cry

Rosario May Cry

Both brothers had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but Vergil had assured Dante that they would probably see her again. Finding their classroom was very easy since they both had the same classes. Entering their classroom, they picked out desks over by the window with Dante sitting behind Vergil.

As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. Dante admited to Vergil that he thought that she was cute, even if she was a teacher.

"Welcome, everyone, to Youkai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!"

Vergil remained quiet while Dante joined in the cheering. He had to admit that the school seemed like such a nice place though the scenery left much to be desired. "Now, as I'm sure you're all aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. "This school is a school for monsters!"

That was nothing new to the brothers. They had entered the school fully expecting this. They were told about it when the school was offered to them as an option. Their father had also warned him about the nature of most monsters and how they preyed on humans. If both brothers wanted to go to Youkai Academy, they would have to keep their human ancestry hidden. It wasn't as if they hated their mother, far from it, but a lot of people would discriminate against them because of their human blood.

"So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one!" the catty teacher continued. "You will retain your human appearance at all times!" Dante felt relieved at that announcement. Even though he wasn't completely human, his devil blood hadn't awaken so he didn't have a devil form of his own unlike Vergil. He could only give off the aura of a devil when his emotions ran high and that was happened quite often thanks to his attitude.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students." "But can't we just eat all the humans ma'am?" asked a student named Saizou. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

Dante slowly turned his head to see who'd spoken. He looked at the student who was smirking while licking his lips. "That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

Dante decided now would the time to be a smartass. He turned to the boy who spoke before. "You've got a pretty mouth boy. Think I can make you squeal like a pig?" he said in a voice that could be termed as redneck or hillbilly. Dante then laughed at the boy before Vergil bashed him in the top of his head. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that movie." He said as Dante grabbed him by his jacket. "You bastard you watched it with me."

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It interrupted the small fight between brothers. "I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to Dante and Vergil apologized. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!" "That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, Dante and Vergil immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the strip. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W-who is that?" one boy gasped. "The silky hair, the beautiful eyes," added another.

"That can't be a disguise," a third gasped. "She's too…too," "BEAUTIFUL!!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed two familiar identical faces "Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to recognize them "Dante-kun? Vergil-san?"

"Hey Moka." Dante said still grasping Vergil's coat. "It is you, Dante-kun!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush red as his coat as well as letting go of his brother. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?" Dante was too busy blushing to really answer. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly. Girls back home were not this affectionate.

As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments."Huh?! Who is that guy?!" "How does he rate a hug from her?!" "How does a punk like that know her?!" Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with Dante. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway. Vergil noticed Saizou's staring and narrowed his eyes. "Don't think about it pal otherwise you might end up dead." Vergil said to him before he sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Rosario + Vampire or Devil May Cry

Rosario May Cry

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Youkai Academy. Not having much else to do, and not really wanting to turn Moka down, Dante had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire with his brother walking behind them chuckling at his brother's predictament.

"Wow," she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!" "Yeah, they are." Dante mumbled.

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, Dante had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W-woah."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?!"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Dante scoffed as he heard the subtle threats against him. 'Like to see you try asshole.' he thought. Being friends with Moka was good since she was really nice. Still, being ostracized because of who he was friends with wasn't something he wanted to go through. He had enough of that going through elementary school.

"How do you like Youkai Academy so far, Dante-kun?" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold soda.

"Oh it's been great," he said. He really couldn't lie to her but he could tell her that much."That's good," Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?" "Yeah!" Dante nodded.

Smiling, Dante and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. Dante was amazed at how much energy Moka had.

Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and Dante were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but Dante was all too aware of who they were aimed at. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student, one who Dante could remember had a taste for cute girls.

"Hey, babe," Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded. "Who are you?" "Ah, the name's Saizou," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates." "Oh…um," Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose." "I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Dante by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock while Dante struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete wimp like this?"

Before Moka could try and ask Saizou to let her friend go, Dante reared back his fist and punched Saizou dead in the face. A dazed Saizou let Dante go and before anybody could react, he grabbed Moka's hand and led her quickly away. Finally coming to a stop in a smaller hall where they were alone, Dante released Moka's hand and leaned on a wall.

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing. Dante-kun! I would never have thought you would be so strong!" "Umm…thanks, " Dante nodded. "He needed to be taught a lesson and I didn't like how he was treating you." "But we're both okay thanks to you," Moka smiled. "Umm, you're welcome" Dante said blushing bright red.

Dante and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms. Dante and Vergil lived on campus, but Moka still wanted to explore and Dante didn't want to say no. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking Dante about himself.

"Dante-kun, before you came to Youkai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since Dante acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point. "Yes, I did," he told her. "Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked Dante. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends."

"That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed. Dante suddenly stopped in his tracks as he paled. "Dante-kun?" "Do you really hate humans Moka?" Dante asked carefully. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale, Dante-kun." She reached out to him but he backed away, averting his eyes. "I better leave. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach." Dante as he turned and ran away.

"Dante-kun!" Moka cried out as Vergil ran up to her. 'What the hell was that all about?" Vergil asked Moka and she told him of the previous conversation. Vergil grabbed Moka by her jacket and said "I'm gonna tell you a secret about Dante and I that only the headmaster knows so don't be a girl and gossip about it." Moka nodded and Vergil continued "Dante and I are half human."

Moka gasped "I didn't realize..." "Yeah we have a human mother and we're both really sensitive about it. Since you didn't know I'll give you the benefit of a doubt. However I think you should apologize to Dante. I get him to calm and bring him back all right." Moka nodded and Vergil ran off after his twin.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

First of all yes Dante will take Tsukune's place.

Second Vergil will get his own girl. Either Mizore or Ruby I'm not sure.

Third I've started writing the other stories I mentioned and they will be up next weekend along with the next chapters of this story as well as Kamen Rider Kyuubi.

Fourth I'm putting up a poll for another fic I will start at the end of the month. Something never done before.

I will introduce Kamen Riders to the world of...ONE PIECE

The poll will be which rider systems will show up. The people using them will be original characters.

Be sure to review as well as vote


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Rosario + Vampire or Devil May Cry

Rosario May Cry

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, alone once again. She'd just driven off her only friend in the entire school because she said she hated humans. She never even suspected that he was even half human but his blood did have an interesting flavor. She shook her head. She needed to find him and apologize. She heard rustling behind and spun around."Dante-kun? Vergil-san?" "Sorry, babe," Saizou grinned ferally. "It's just you and me now, alone."

Both Vergil and Dante walked through the forest back towards the school. After Vergil had caught up to him and talked to him, Dante decided it was time to face Moka. Maybe he could give Moka a chance to explain herself and…"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Both brothers' eyes snapped wide open. "Moka!"

Saizou had assumed his true form, an orc, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe," said Saizou sleazily. "You'll enjoy it."

Suddenly Saizou felt a bone shattering kick to his side. "Back off creep, get away from Moka!" Dante demanded."Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at Dante "Dante-kun!" Moka exclaimed. "You attacked Moka." said Dante. His eyes took on a different light now. "I can't forgive you for that." Vergil walked next to Dante and said "I warned you and you will pay the price of not listening." "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" sneered Saizou.

Both brothers unwrapped their bundles to reveal swords. Vergil's sword was a katana that looked like it could cut through steel. Dante's sword however was a huge broadsword with a skull and ribcage where the hilt and blade met. Both brothers charged at Saizou each taking turns slashing him. Soon Saizou had enough and grabbed and threw him to the ground. Moka ran to help him up.

"Dante-kun? Are you alright?" she asked. "Moka, get out of here…Vergil and I can handle him" Dante said as he began to stand up. "No!" she cried. "I'm not leaving you! Even if you are half human, you're still my friend! I could never hate you!" "And you're my friend too," said Dante stroking her cheek. "That's why I can't let you get hurt."

"Aw, how sweet," said Saizou mockingly. "Looks like I have to kill you all three of you. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

Dante grew angry and he reached up for something for support when his hand grabbed onto Moka's rosario. With an accidental tug, he pulled it off her.

"Oops sorry Moka." Dante said as he stared dumbly at the silver cross in his hand. He only had time to hear Moka gasp before her entire body was enveloped in light.

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that both he and Vergil had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body.

As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well. Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson and slitted.

Dante could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but Dante being who he was could feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous! "Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Vergil. "Dante watch out! She's an S-Class monster! A true vampire just like Nevan!"

Dante blinked at the words describing his friend. He knew she was a vampire, but to hear that she was as powerful as Nevan. That was something new to him. Getting up, he saw Moka-sama opening her eyes and taking in Dante. "Impressive," she smiled. "I did not expect to find one such as you here."

Dante remained silent before he walked toward where Vergil was. The orc was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, both brothers stepped forward and each took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka-sama stepped beside the twins. "Your chivalry is noted, but I am not some china glass statue," she smirked. "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"Yeah well our father taught us better than that." Vergil said. "Your father huh?" Moka-sama retorted. "I will not stop you from assisting me, but you both had better keep up." "Heh!" Dante snorted "You will be the one who will struggle to keep up with us!" "We shall see," Moka-sama smirked. Suddenly both brothers each let out a huge demonic aura that bought Saizou down to one knee. "What the hell..." Dante smirked and said "Another thing besides our swords our father gave us," Saizou glared "Your father?" Vergil smirked and said "Yes our father a demon from the pits of Hell."

Both rothers crossed their sword and together shouted "OUR FATHER THE DARK KNIGHT SPARDA." Saizou practically shit himself when heard those words. He just challenged the offspring of the devil who defeated the king of Hell. He was so shocked he didn't see Moka coming in for a kick. "Know your place!" shouted Moka-sama as she leapt into the air, She then dropped down on Saizou and smashed him with her kick. Saizou was sent flying screaming towards the brothers who got behind him with their swords ready to strike. "Jackpot!" They said as they slashed Saizou at the same time. He crashed behind them alive but out cold.

Moka-sama picked up the rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to both brothers. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but neither Dante nor Vergil didn't find themseves afraid. "The sons of Sparda huh? Hmm, very well," Moka-sama nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the rosario was attached back onto the chain Moka-sama wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade.

Dante grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're-""DANTE-KUN!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!" "I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out," replied Dante, returning the hug. Vergil watched with a smile. "Now that that's settled let's get going you two. I want to get some sleep."Dante chuckled and Moka giggled and the three of them walked back to the dorms.

Here's the next chapter.

Vote on my Poll please.


End file.
